


5 A.M. Shadow

by EsculentEvil



Series: EsculentEvil's BatJokes Shots [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Headcanon, M/M, Romance, Semi-established relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Batman and Joker snuggling on a rooftop as Joker explores his Bat's 5 o'clock shadow.Originally posted to my Tumblr @esculentevil





	5 A.M. Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://fuckyeahbatmanvillains.tumblr.com/post/175485876361/comicbooktradingcards-batman-saga-of-the-dark) but more a follow up to [BatJokes Head canon (9) [Doubles as BruJokes]](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/173377801520/batjokes-head-canon-9-doubles-as-brujokes).

They’ve been running in the predawn light for what feels like hours ( _Impossible._ ).

His heels ricochet off rooftops like hellfire and harlequin hate ( _Oxymoron..._ ).

The dive, at this point, isn’t so much an attack as an embrace ( _..._ ).

Afterwards, they just lay there: panting for air.

* * *

 

Joker giggles as he gazes at his Batsy, “You got a lot of something on ya, hunk.”

Batman glares, scowl fierce despite his fatigue as Joker prods his face, “Stop.”

The clown grins and shakes his head, finger still caressing a rugged chin.

No one is there to call the Bat out on his unconscious nuzzling.

* * *

 

Their morning is spent in surprising silence.

If asked, Joker would laugh and crack a joke; but Batman knows: this is a rare and precious moment that neither of them want to harm or choke; one of love.

The clown’s touch is tender—soft and sweet like a treat—and the Bat melts in it.

He doesn’t comment on how his villain’s heart keeps skipping beats ( _Love._ ).

* * *

 

Their bodies stretch and strange across the rooftop of the day: a shared shadow.

Joker smiles at it as he fingers the coarse hairs blooming on his love’s face.

Moments like this are his favorite (Don’t tell anyone!): warming up in the dawn while cooling down from the night’s fight under the weight of his precious Batsy.

He will beat and bloody this batty man forever if it means more 5 AMs like this.

* * *

 

There are a few very specific things the clown likes to do with his budding beard.

Run his fingers over the sprouting hairs is probably his go to: it’s what he always does first and he actually takes his gloves off to do it ( _His skin is so sensitive..._ ).

Tugging on them to get them longer ( _I’m assuming._ ) is his next ( _And it’s hated._ ).

( _But..._ ) The one thing Batman will never object to are those lips on his shadow, lipstick or stain, kissing and caressing his jaw and chin in the most tender ways.


End file.
